


The Stage for You and I

by hpautumngrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpautumngrl/pseuds/hpautumngrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a fascination with dancing and asks Sam to teach him. Sam obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stage for You and I

Castiel watched the couple in the ballroom idly. ‘Dancing’ was apparently a thing humans did a lot of. The thing was it never looked the same. He was partial to the ballroom styles himself, how elegant they were, how it required both people to be complete in sync with one another to make it look good. He didn’t understand the club styles – all that grinding and heavy breathing looked more like public copulation than an art form. Ballet was his second favorite. It was almost intimate the way the woman would throw herself into the arms of hew male partner, completely trusting him to catch her. Castiel held a subtle appreciation for the lines their bodies created and how graceful they were. Dancers were one of his father’s works of art.

The couple in the studio twirled gracefully as he watched through the wide window pane. Sam snuck up next to him – no mean feat for the moose man.

“You’re kind of a creeper, you know? Watching them like that,” said Sam.

“I’m trying to understand what the purpose of it is.” Cas tilted his in that trademark way of his that made Sam smile.

“It’s dancing, Cas. It’s fun. It’s something people do to wind down, have a good time. Some people get paid to do it and some don’t. It’s really quite simple. “

“Show me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Show me, Sam. Show me what it’s like.”

Sam opened and closed his mouth, momentarily unsure of how to respond. He finally gathered his composure though, grabbed, Cas’ hand and tugged him into the dance studio. The young, wiry receptionist at the front looked almost terrified at the sight of the overgrown men.

“Hi, um, what can I do for you?”

“Hey,” Sam leaned on the counter, “I was wondering if you had an open room we could use for maybe half an hour?”

“I can rent a room out to you for 20 bucks if you want. That’s the standard rate for drop-in and non-company dancers.

“That’ll do fine.”

She led them through a couple double doors and a hallway into a small room with a near rubber floor and a wall of mirrors.

“Stereo’s over them, it’s really simple. There’s all kinds of music to choose from. Just come on back through when you’re done. And no street shoes on the dance floor.”

“Thank you, Lacy.”

She warily walks out of the room, leaving Cas and Sam alone. Cas is frozen, watching as Sam walks over to the stereo and chooses a simple looking CD to slide into the stereo. A smooth waltz starts playing through the speakers, filling the room with a steady one, two, three beat.

Sam catches Cas’s eye and smiles at the small terror apparent there. “It’s okay Cas; just follow my lead.” He takes Cas’s hands in his, placing Cas’s left hand on his waist and holding Cas’s right hand in his left. “This is a waltz. The most important part of any dance is listening to the beat of the song. A waltz has three beats, really easy. You just move with the beat and it doesn’t have to be perfect. Just, follow my lead okay?”

Cas nods stiffly.

“I’m gonna count off the one, two, three and move on a ‘one’ okay? I’m gonna step forward with my right foot, so you’ll step back with your left, and then it’s kinda easy from there. Don’t worry if you step on my toes… and don’t look at your feet, look at me.”

“Yes, Sam.”

“Alright.” Sam closes his eyes, getting a feel for the music, head nodding slightly on the beat. “1, 2, 3,” he mutters under his breath. “1, 2, 3, rea-dy and, 1, 2, 3,” and he leans forward slightly, throwing them into the motion. Cas isn’t actually bad, moving gracefully with Sam and it almost catches Sam off guard, but he smiles and moves with Cas. When the song ends a couple minutes later, he doesn’t stop until Cas does. He hadn’t realized it had stopped apparently.

He and Cas are closer together than when they started and he’s not entirely sure how that happened but he tries to pull away, to go change the music or something but Cas won’t let go, won’t let him leave. “Sam.”

“Uh, yeah, Cas?”

“I think I understand now.”

“The dancing?”

“Yes. And no. I understand why it’s usually a couple’s event. And why so many people like it.”

“Okay…?”

“Sam, will you…?”

“Will I what, Cas?”

“I need to understand one more thing. Kiss me, Sam. Please.”

“I… uh, are you… are you sure, Cas?”

“Yes.” Cas brings his eyes to Sam’s, a look of pleading innocence in them and Sam knows he should say no, but he can’t, not to Cas. So he angles his head to Cas’s presses their lips together and Sam can’t believe it but he’s actually kissing a full-fledged Angel of the Lord and he’s not sure what to think about that except it’s probably blasphemy. Then Cas pulls away and Sam feels lost until Cas lets out small ‘thank you’ and he disappears in his usual fashion and Sam is left standing in the dance studio alone.

“You’re welcome, then, I guess.”


End file.
